Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of memory caches, and, more particularly, to prioritizing cache access.
High customer satisfaction with a computer system can hinge on how quickly a computer can access data from a memory subsystem and present the data to the user. However, computer systems can become busy attempting to access data from the memory subsystem, which affects the computer system's performance and, ultimately, can reduce customer satisfaction.